<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dimeshipping - Hearts by MonkeyLi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035364">Dimeshipping - Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi'>MonkeyLi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), duckverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimeshipping - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyLi/pseuds/MonkeyLi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every heart has its own demand and its own pain. But only two are truly meant for each other and must face intrigues from the others in order to find each other.</p><p>Contains fluffy love making!</p><p>Warning. I started writing this story when my frustration with Brigitta was at its peak and I wanted to get rid of it. So I advise fans of this character not to read this. Bashing!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimeshipping, Scrooge McDuck &amp; Magica De Spell, Scrooge McDuck/Magica de Spell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dimeshipping - Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...and that's why I reserved tickets for tonight's movie, so we can enjoy your free evening romantically together!" Brigitta finished her half-hour monologue.<br/>She had managed to sneak a peek at Scrooges appointment calendar on Mrs Quackfaster's desk and found out that for once there were no appointments for the rest of the day. She was somewhat offended that his secretary did not volunteer this valuable information to her. But she would only look at her with that pitying expression, shaking her head.</p><p>Brigitta had been so engrossed in her own words that she did not notice that Scrooge was elsewhere with his thoughts. He was sitting at his desk, but his gaze glided repeatedly to the window, then to his dime, and back again.<br/>He had not really noticed the woman in his office. But the cue "free evening" brought him back to the here and now.</p><p>"Right..." he muttered, pressed a button on his desk and spoke through the intercom with his secretary. "Mrs Quackfaster, have the special plane prepared, I'm leaving for Italy immediately." Brigitta clapped her hands together in delight. "Oh Lammekins, you're so romantic. Italy is beautiful at this time of year. How sweet of you to choose this place for our date."</p><p>For the first time he noticed her, but did not listen to her words properly. "Oh, hello, Brigitta, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm just on my way to Naples. She hasn't shown up for nearly a week, I must see if anything's happened to her." He just glanced at her while he was gathering some necessities. His thoughts had been focused on one person for days. </p><p>Brigitta stared at him stunned. "What are you talking about, Lammekins?" Her voice trembled as she tried not to let on how jealous she was, because she knew exactly whom he was talking about. But, as usual, Scrooge was insensitive to her feelings. "Magica, of course, she never misses our regular dates... I mean fights... Something must have happened." With those words, he was out the door on the way to his plane.</p><p> </p><p>Brigitta stayed behind alone and felt the now familiar anger towards the witch boil up inside her. Why could Scrooge not see that he was under her spell? A man who read used newspapers in the park, because a new one was too expensive, flew to Italy, without hesitation, to check on the Witch... How could he waste his money and valuable time on that instead of going to the movies with her?<br/>With a red head in rage she rushed out of the building. Mrs. Quackfaster looked at her while sadly shaking her head.  She didn't think much of the advances this woman was making to her boss. Especially since they where so pointless... Couldn’t Brigitta see?</p><p> </p><p>A little later Scrooge reached Vesuvius. Relieved, he noticed the smoke coming from the chimney, she was at home. But there was still a chance she might be ill. He would find some reason to look after her. <br/>At worst the truth that he worried about her...</p><p>Quietly he approached the hut and peeped through the open window first. You could never be too careful with the witch. But when he looked inside, he became sick. A man was with Magica whom Scrooge vaguely recognized as Rosolio. A somewhat not so bright witch who constantly tried to win Magica over. So far without success. But now Scrooge had to watch as Rosolio held her firmly in his arms, and Magica snuggled up to him with a smile. The sight was repulsive to him, but he had to remain calm. He was only here because he cared for her well beeing. <br/>But when he saw Rosolio lift her chin to kiss her, an irrational rage tightened his chest. He was unable to avert his gaze but at the same time he could not bear to watch.</p><p>The moment he thought he couldn't take it anymore without intervening, Magica suddenly turned her head to the side and pushed Rosolio away. "No!" She called out loud and broke away from the man. "I told you I don't want this..." Shyly she looked at the other. "I mean, not before our wedding..."<br/>Rosolio sighed and pulled her back into his arms. "It's just a little kiss, but if you insist, amore mio." For a moment, Scrooge thought he could read something like reluctance in Magica's face, but she let herself be pulled into the embrace without resistance.</p><p>"I love you, Magica." Rosolio crooned while he buried his beak in her hair. "Do you love me too?"<br/>Magica's expression did not change, the light smile remained on her face. It took a moment before she answered. "...Of course..."</p><p>Something was wrong with her, of that Scrooge was sure. It simply could not be true, it must not be true!<br/>He took a step back and knocked over the water bucket that had been standing there. With a loud clatter it drew the attention of the two in the hut to Scrooge.<br/>For a short moment, Magica's eyes shone when she saw Scrooge. But immediately Rosolio moved in front of her. "Ah, Scrooge McDuck, what joy." He emphasized politely. „Please, come in.“</p><p>Uncertain and with an embarrassed smile, Scrooge entered through the door. "What brings you to my fiancée's hut?" It sounded more like a challenge than a question. <br/>But Scrooge paid scant regard to him. His eyes were fixed on Magica who stood shyly behind Rosolio. Her eyes were also set on Scrooge. "I'm only here because Magica didn't attack to steal my dime as usual. I feared something had happened to her..." </p><p>And damned if it didn't. Over Rosolio's face a smile flitted that Scrooge did not like at all. "Well, that's very kind of you, Mr McDuck." He put his arm around Magica, making sure Scrooge saw him run his fingers through her silky hair. <br/>Happily, she looked up to him, and Scrooge struggled with his temper. "That's sweet of you, darli... Scrooge." Magica made a movement as if she wanted to approach him, but Rosolios grib firmly held her back. "But you'll never have to worry about that again. I give up the chase, Rosolio will make me happy from now on." </p><p>Scrooge would have preferred to punch that pretentious grin off Rosolio's face. "We are getting married soon." Magica completed her explanation. <br/>Getting married, she had mentioned it before but a second time it was hard to ignore the statement.<br/>Scrooge was certain she was under the influence of a love potion or something similar. But how could he release her from it? She had used countless of them on himself, but they automatically lost their effect after a few hours. He had doubts that Rosolio had done the same. Silently, his eyes rested on her as she seemed to snuggle happily up to the man.</p><p>Doubt gnawed at him. What if... she really felt that way? The thought made him feel miserable. But in that case, he had no right to interfere.</p><p>Now Rosolio took the floor again. "That's right, Magica no longer needs to steal your stupid dime. I will give her the world." His gaze was fixed on Scrooge, cold as ice. "If that is all, I must ask you to leave. Fear not, we will send you word as to when the wedding is to take place. We even plan to get married in Duckburg because Magica cares so much about this town. I'm so happy that she will be mine forever, that everyone who wants to come is invited. Magic or not." Rosolio basked in his victory. </p><p>Scrooge felt strangely dull. Normally, he was so eloquent, but now he couldn't think of any words. His eyes found again those of Magica. She leaned against Rosolio, but her gaze had never left him. </p><p>"May I talk to you alone for a moment, Magica?" Scrooge tried cautiously, perhaps he could find out what was going on. Magica's eyes sparkled. "Yes!" She replied, but at that very moment, Rosolio spoke. "No! Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me. We have no secrets!" <br/>He turned to Magica and held her by the upper arms, speaking to her with force. "I don't want you to be alone with him, understand? It makes me very sad!" Magica looked down sheepishly. "Of course..."</p><p>For a moment, Scrooge was at a loss. What right did he had to interfere forcibly as long as he didn't know what was going on? He didn't like the way she let herself be ordered about. This was not the Magica he knew, was she blinded by love? Or was it really a spell? But he had to be careful, Rosolio might be an idiot. But he was still a witch, a jealous witch in love to boot.</p><p>"I... just wanted to say goodbye properly..." <br/>Scrooge decided to retire for the time being. "Guess I'll see you at the... wedding..." He choked on the word. Rosolio nodded smugly. Scrooge hated to leave her alone with him. Normally, she could defend herself against anyone, but she seemed vulnerable at the moment. <br/>An overpowering feeling to protect her, to help her find herself again overcame him. <br/>Yes, he would leave, if only because he feared Rosolio might become violent. But he wouldn't give up until he knew for sure that she was happy. If this did indeed involved marrying Rosolio... he had to accept it. Even if it broke his own heart. </p><p>After all, he was hopelessly in love with her...</p><p>As he turned to leave the hut he saw one last time in Magica's deep, black eyes and his heart tightened painfully with longing. He had difficulties to concentrate on flying. His hands trembled at the wheel and his eyes burned with unshed tears.<br/>Finally back in the money bin, it was practically empty. All his employees had long since finished work, only his faithful secretary and butler were still on site. He avoided eye contact because they surely noticed how he was feeling.</p><p>"Sir, Mrs MacBridge has left a message for you..." Mrs. Quackfaster dared to approach him. But he just waved off gruffly. "I am not interested in the woman or her messages. Call it a day. You too, Quackmore. Please make me a nutmeg tea, then you can retire aswell. I have some research to do in the library and I won't need your services anymore today." Scrooge managed to wring out a smile. <br/>After all, they had nothing to do with what had happened, or would happen...</p><p>After he was sure to be alone, Scrooge entered his private library. He had amassed an extensive collection of books on magic over the years. At first, he only wanted to know how to protect himself against the witch. But soon the topic aroused his private interest, if only because it helped him to understand Magica better...<br/>Her magic was clearly a part of her, one that was completely foreign to him. So he started reading about it, but magic turned out to be far more complex than it seemed. He realized that in her own way, she was working as hard on herself as he was. Little by little, she earned his respect, and eventually... He couldn't imagine life without her. Even though he never confided in anyone, he loved her.</p><p>To see her together with Rosolio had been unbearable. But he also knew his feelings were hopeless. Even if she was under the influence of a love spell, she would still not return his own feelings. But his well-being was of no importance, first he had to find out if she needed help.<br/>It took hours to read into the subject. Love potions and spells were quite complicated to create and were rarely used nowadays. He was surprised, since Magica had already tried so many of them on him. But usually they either lost their effect after some time or, and here he had discovered the origin of many fairy tales, they were broken by true loves kiss.</p><p>Scrooge's cheeks turned dark red. A kiss? </p><p>That was not a very practical antidote. But there seemed to be no other solution. How should he do that? Magica was under constant surveillance by Rosolio. He would not see her again until her wedding. And most likely she wouldn't want to be kissed by him anyway.</p><p>That night and all the nights that followed, he could not sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, racking his brains. Always the quiet feeling of fear that Magica really loved the other witch.<br/>A week later Quackmore handed him an envelope containing the invitation to the wedding. Three days from now. Rosolio didn't give him time to come up with a plan.<br/>Scrooge turned all pale and felt miserable. He longed so much to see Magica. His life seemed monotonous and boring without her, but that was his future... </p><p>He told his secretary to cancel all his appointments for the day and went out into the park. Perhaps a change of scenery and fresh air would help him to concentrate. But it was in vain. All he could think about was Magica and that he would lose her forever. </p><p>There weren't many people around at that time anyway, but he still went to the remote part of the park he usually had for himself. There were no playgrounds or benches. It was a simple, natural path lined with dark fir trees.<br/>For the first time in his life he felt old. Desperation gnawed at his life's spirits. Worried, he shuffled along the path without paying attention to his surroundings. </p><p>He flinched when he heard a gust of wind behind him and the rustling of leaves. Startled, he turned around and raised his cane in defense. Mercy to the robber who tried to take advantage of Scrooge's condition. He did not feel THAT old. Perhaps it would even help him, when he gave an attacker a piece of his mind in the old McDuck way.</p><p>But when he saw who approached him with cautious steps he dropped the cane.<br/>„Magica…“ He breathed almost silently.<br/>"Hello, Scroogie..." She replied just as softly with a shy smile. At once, Scrooge's heart beat up to his neck. He was so happy to see her. Almost automatically, he walked up to her and took her hands. "Why are you here? I thought your... Fiancé does not want you to meet me." </p><p>Embarrassed, Magica scraped her foot on the floor and stepped a little closer to him.<br/>"I know, and I don't have much time. Rosolio is making some final arrangements for the wedding..." She looked into his eyes, and Scrooge lost his footing. "I wanted to say a proper goodbye. After all, you were an important part of my life for a very long time." Her gaze grew troubled as she looked at him, and hesitantly, she raised a hand to stroke his cheek. </p><p>"You look tired. I thought, now that you're rid of me, you'll finally find some peace..." There was genuine regret in her voice.<br/>For a moment he put his hand on hers, closed his eyes and snuggled into the touch. Her warmth on his skin felt so good. Then he opened his eyes with a crooked smile and looked at her. "Magica, if you're really starting a new life, I want you to know you were never a burden to me." He laughed sheepishly. "Ok, let's say mostly not." He winked at her. "I have always enjoyed competing with you. I will miss our fights." Magica laughed with him. "I still don't know if you're a bastard or a nice person."</p><p>Scrooge could not help it. Magica still stood so close to him that he could feel her warmth. Shyly, he put his arms around her, and pulled her into a gentle embrace. <br/>"Both!" He answered with a mischievous smile.<br/>She chuckled amused and laid her head on his shoulder, her hands resting on his chest.<br/>"I'll miss you, too... I mean, our fights..."</p><p>For quite a while they stood there without saying a word until Magica broke the silence again. "I should go now. Rosolio is waiting for me..."</p><p>For a wonderful moment, Scrooge had forgotten what was going on. When he heard the other man's name, his heart tightened painfully, in jealousy.<br/>What should he do? This was perhaps his last chance to find out if Magica was bewitched. Tentatively, she tried to free herself from him, but he grabbed her hands again "Wait please..." Immediately she turned her eyes intensely towards his. Scrooge swallowed nervously and inwardly cursed this abstruse antidote.</p><p>"Please, if this is really the last time we meet alone... would you grant me one last wish?" He could literally feel his cheeks turning red. How would she react? Would she find his request repulsive? Self-doubt suddenly plagued him, but he had to know! <br/>Magica smiled gently. "If I can?" If only he would hate her like he was supposed to, then all this wouldn't be so difficult. He took a deep breath before he looked into her eyes, she shouldn't remember him as a coward. "Would you allow me to kiss you? Just once as a... goodbye... That's eh… kind of a Scottish tradition!"</p><p>Magica's eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>"I can understand if you don't want to, it doesn't matter! I know it's... strange between us." Scrooge almost muddled in his nervousness. <br/>But Magica looked around briefly, bridged the distance between them again, looked into his eyes one last time and then closed her own expectantly.</p><p>The sun that shone through the fir trees fell on her face and her black hair so that it seemed as if she was glowing. As close as she was to him he could see her long lashes and feel her breath on his face. He had never realized how beautiful she really was. He had always concentrated more on her personality, but now he was enchanted.<br/>He raised one hand and stroked her hair so that it shimmered in the sun like liquid silk. Suddenly his nervousness disappeared and he felt pleasantly content. A soft, happy sigh escaped him as he laid his lips on hers. </p><p>He had really intended to keep the touch brief, after all, it was only to find out if he could free her from Rosolio. <br/>But suddenly he felt Magica's hands, which had rested on his chest as before, clasped his jacket and pull him closer.<br/>His heart made a surprised leap. Did he make it? And more than that, did she like it? Did she want it too?</p><p>Timidly he opened his beak a little, a silent request if he was allowed to deepen the kiss. His hand found its way to her neck and buried itself in her silky hair. Lightly he pulled her closer to him to be able to kiss her more intimately. For a moment everything felt right. </p><p>But then she suddenly separated herself from him and looked away shyly. "We should stop..." She took a step away and looked at him again with that gentle smile. "I must go back. I don't want to make Rosolio jealous."</p><p>Scrooge was petrified at first. "What? You... you still want to go back to him?" His hands twitched in her direction as if to stop her, but he was unable to move any further. Magica looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment.<br/>"Of course..." She continued with that smile which by now seemed unbearable to Scrooge. "I shall marry him in three days. He will make me happy, Scrooge." </p><p>The latter could only stammer. "But, our kiss..."</p><p>She cocked her head, her face was blank. "Yes, a farewell. Scottish tradition, as you wished." Scrooge felt tears come to his eyes, and his voice was more like a sob. <br/>"No... that was more, that was different. It was a real kiss!"</p><p>A touch of anxiety and sadness fell on Magica's face. "I don't understand, Scrooge. Aren't you happy for me?" She looked at him with moist eyes, and it stung him that he was to blame. He had to pull himself together. Apparently, by all accounts, he was wrong. Interpreted more into her touch than there was. "You're coming to the wedding, right?" She grabbed his hands and looked at him almost pleadingly. Scrooge forced himself with all his might to smile. "Of course I'm coming. I'm sorry, I was trying to be funny..." <br/>Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head.<br/>"That didn't come out so well, of course I'm happy for you..."  It was the hardest and biggest lie he had ever had to force himself to tell. </p><p>But Magica seemed relieved and chuckled. "Fool..." She meant tenderly. "You scared me." With that, she turned away and sat down on her broom. "See you the day after tomorrow, Scroogie. Wish me luck." Scrooge waved at her with a tortured smile until she was out of sight. </p><p>Then he dropped to his knees, and let the tears flow. His desperate sobbing broke through the silence of the deserted park road.<br/>It was over, he had lost her and didn't even had the courage to tell her how he felt about her for years. Never before had he regretted something so deeply. His hope that she was bewitched was nothing more than trying to hide that fact. He just stayed on the ground and cried more bitterly than ever.</p><p>He did not know that prying eyes were observing him. </p><p>A bit aside, Brigitta lurked behind a tree and had watched the whole scene. It was hard for her not to intervene when this witch dared to kiss her Lammekins. But now he was no longer under her influence. She would heal his broken heart, comfort him and then he would finally realize that she should be the woman at his side.<br/>She put on her sweetest, most innocent smile as she approached him. "What happened, Lammekins? Why do you kneel here on the ground and cry, my poor sweetie? Come, let me help you." She reached out her arms to embrace him. But Scrooge gruffly brushed her hands aside, and jumped up again on his feet. Brigitta was the last thing he needed now. </p><p>"Don't touch me! Never dare to touch me!"</p><p>Just the thought of ever being touched by another woman again disgusted him. He had lost Magica, but he would carry her in his heart forever and it would remain closed for anyone else. Especially Brigitta.</p><p>But the woman was used to his rejection, it was only a matter of time before she had worn him down. For the first time, Scrooge McDuck was vulnerable, and she would take advantage of it. Her smile was determined and confident as she followed the furiously stomping drake.</p><p>The three days until the wedding passed far too quickly, and yet they dragged on endlessly without Magica. Scrooge wished he had at least someone to confide in. He knew that he could not let himself down forever. After all, the success of his business, and with it thousands of jobs and lives, depended on him functioning.<br/>But who would understand that he had fallen in love with the woman who always tried to steal his greatest treasure? A witch, to boot? Who would understand that he felt he couldn't live without her? Anyone would immediately believe he was under a spell. <br/>Scrooge wished it were that simple.</p><p>He tried to be strong, tried to concentrate on his work but tears kept coming to his eyes if he thought of Magica for even a moment. He had forbidden Mrs Quackfaster and Buttler Quackmore to ask questions about his condition and of course they followed his instructions. They were, however, very worried about him. This was not a matter of business, in which case he would not hide his sorrow.</p><p>Two days before the wedding invitations were magically sent out to anyone who had ever dealt with Magica. This way his loyal employees could finally make sense of his condition. For a long time they suspected hidden feelings for this woman. It broke their hearts to see their boss like that. But if the witch had chosen someone else, there was nothing they could do about it. They left him in peace. </p><p>Most people, however, did not care about the invitation, and Scrooge's nephews just shrugged their shoulders, hoping that this might put an end to Magica's constant attacks on their uncle.</p><p>Only Daisy read the invitation with a furrowed brow.<br/>For a while she stared at the invitation until she made a decision. With a worried expression, she headed for the money bin, she had a hunch...<br/>Once there, she found Scrooge's office abandoned, the door to the vault was open, and his first self-earned dime had disappeared from its display case. Carefully, Daisy peeped through the entrance to the vault. At first she did not see her uncle at all. But then she spotted him in the farthest corner of the room. He was sitting on a money bag, dime in hand and looking at it with sad eyes.</p><p>Daisy took a deep breath before she approached him. This promised to be an unpleasant conversation.</p><p>"Uncle Scrooge?" She started carefully. He only raised his head slightly to look at her. "Hello, Daisy. What can I do for you, lassie?"<br/>Daisy sat down carefully beside him. "I'm more concerned with whether there's anything I can do for you, Uncle. I received this invitation earlier..." At once, Scrooge averted his eyes, he couldn't even stand to see this letter.</p><p>"How does it make you feel?" Daisy didn't give up so easily. Scrooge only made a face. "How do you expect me to feel about this? I don't care who this witch marries, it's all the same to me..." He couldn't look his niece in the eye. But the latter proudly folded her arms across her chest.<br/>"Really, Uncle Scrooge, it is offensive that you think I do not know what is going on in you." Then her voice softened, and she put one hand on his shoulder. "I beg you, talk to me.“ For a moment they were both silent. </p><p>"You love her, don't you?" Finally, Daisy went on quietly.</p><p>Scrooge's eyes widened in surprise, and finally he turned his head towards her. He opened his beak a few times, but made no sound. Daisy nodded her head in confirmation and smiled softly at him. "Yes, I've been thinking it for a long time. I've got a feel for this sort of thing." She winked at him encouragingly. <br/>He just kept staring at her, but suddenly it was as if a weight was lifted from his heart. His eyes filled with tears. "Do you not despise me for my feelings? She's a witch, she's caused you all nothing but trouble..." His voice was nothing more then a sob.</p><p>But his niece just kept smiling. "Yes, just like you, you two are very much alike. In your ways, your goals, that became especially clear when you sometimes worked together and I know that you appreciate a personality like hers." Daisy giggled a little bit.  "I've also experienced Magica differently, I know she's not just a wicked witch. She loves her nieces and her raven. There were moments when I thought it would be nice to have her as a friend. Even Grandma appreciates her. So how could I blame you, who are closest to her, for falling in love with her?"</p><p>After her words, Scrooge brought out nothing but a sob. At once, Daisy moved nearer, and took him in her arms. He let it happen without protest, and buried his face in her shoulder. She stroked his back again and again, comfortingly, and otherwise left him free to cry. Her heart broke at the sight of her otherwise proud and strong uncle. She felt so sorry for him that she wished she could do more. But if Magica loved this other man, her uncle could only accept it one day. She would help him the best she could.</p><p>After a while, Scrooge controlled himself enough to speak. "I never told her how I felt about her, and now I've lost her forever… Daisy, I don't know how I'm going to live without her."</p><p>Daisy knew that self-reproach would only hurt him, but she also knew that he needed someone to whom he could confide in without being judged. So she listened in silence and pulled him a little tighter into her embrace. "I'll never see her again, Rosolio won't let that happen for any reason whatsoever. It is only at her wedding that I may see her one last time." At these words, Daisy was startled. "Uncle Scrooge, are you really going to attend the wedding? Don't do this to yourself. Please don't!" </p><p>Now Scrooge broke away from her and wiped away his tears, Daisy was surprised at how brave his gaze was now. "No, I must go, I promised her!" Confused, Daisy looked at him. "When did you promise her something?" So Scrooge told her the whole story. How she went to see him in the park, and his vain attempt to rid her of a spell. Daisy put her hands over her mouth and widened her eyes.<br/>"You kissed her?" Scrooge nodded sadly. "Aye and it was the most beautiful feeling in the world. For a moment I really thought she..."</p><p>But then he shook his head, it was no use. He looked resolutely at his niece. "Nothing will stop me from seeing her again and convincing me that she is happy. And if I'm torn apart inside..." He took a deep breath.<br/>"I am going to that wedding!" </p><p>Before Daisy could say anything back, she was suddenly interrupted by a shriek of delight. Suddenly Brigitta had stormed into the vault beaming with joy, the invitation in her hand. "So you've already received the good news!" She began enthusiastically. <br/>Daisy tried desperately to give her a sign, not to speak further, but Brigitta only had eyes for Scrooge, as always. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but he evaded her skilfully. Though Brigitta didn't let that spoil her mood. "Isn't it wonderful, Lammekins? If that pathetic, old witch marries, she'll never trouble my poor darling again!"<br/>This time she tried to take his arm, but of course Scrooge pulled away immediately. He knew Brigitta meant well, how could she know what was going on in his mind, but he just did not want to be touched by another woman, at least not one who was not part of the family.</p><p>Brigtta chattered on unperturbed. "Are we going to the wedding together? Oh, you'll look stunning in a tuxedo, Lammekins! I'm so happy, even if it's just the witch, a wedding is so exciting." She gave him a dreamy look. "From now on, if she leaves you alone, you'll have much more free time. Oh, we'll be doing lots of things!" Scrooge, as usual, did not respond to her rambling.<br/>But when he thought about the wedding, that he had lost Magica forever, everything tightened inside. Besides, it stung him that Brigitta spoke of her so disparagingly, he wished his friends could understand him, but at least he had Daisy. </p><p>The latter stood uncertainly beside the two of them. Perhaps it did him good to have Brigitta distract him from his gloomy thoughts, but she feared that it was too early for that. But the woman could not know what was going on in Scrooge, that the impending deliverance from the Witch was a tragedy for him.<br/>Brigitta talked and talked and talked until it finally was to much for Scrooge. "Enough! Get out of my money bin, I've got work to do!" He didn't scream, but his voice was cold and firm. Brigitta flinched for a moment, but recovered immediately."Of course, my hard-working darling has to earn money and I have to pick out my outfit for the wedding. See you soon, my love!" <br/>One last time she tried to force herself on him and give him a kiss on the cheek, but before she could get that far she saw the look in his eyes. A cold shiver ran down her back, pure disgust was reflected in it. </p><p>Brigitta didn't let on and danced out of the vault. As soon as she had turned her back on the others, a satisfied grin lay on her face. Soon Scrooge would be freed from the witch, and then the spell that lay upon him would finally be broken. She imagined how wonderful it would be to lie in his arms.<br/>In his office, her eyes fell on the photo of Magica, which hung there framed. Jealousy tightened her chest, soon a portrait of her would hang there! She deliberately pushed against the frame with her shoulder that the frame started swinging. <br/>When she was already at the door she heard the satisfying shattering of glass. Her smile became even wider. She would compensate Scrooge for the damage.</p><p>A little later Scrooge and Daisy also came out of the vault, and Scrooge immediately noticed the shards on the floor. Why now, of all times? <br/>Sorrowfully, he knelt down and reached into the shards to pick up Magica's photograph. Immediately, he cut his finger. Some blood dripped from the wound, fell on the picture, and left a narrow trail of blood on her face, like a bad omen.</p><p>Daisy stood behind him and watched everything, tears were in her eyes when she saw her uncle like this. She opened her beak to say something, but everything seemed wrong to her. Gently, she just put her hand on his shoulder. "Uncle, Scrooge..." Her voice was but a hoarse whisper. But Scrooge shook his head slowly. <br/>"Will you please go home too, lassie? I'll see you the day after tomorrow at the wedding..." He turned his eyes toward her for a moment. "Thank you for listening to me. Dinnae worry to much. I'll learn to live without her somehow... someday..."</p><p>After Daisy had left the money bin, Scrooge just sat on the floor for a while. His tears mingled with the blood until Magica's face was barely visible, drawing a picture of Scrooge's lonely future to come.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Scrooge didn’t let on. He threw himself into his work as usual. The subject of marriage was not mentioned at all. Those who did not know him privately would never have guessed that anything was wrong. But his secretary and his butler caught him now and then wiping away a tear. They did not speak to him about it. </p><p>Brigitta, by order of the boss, was expressly forbidden to enter the money bin that day. A guard at the door gave her this message politely. At each of her 50 attempts... the man was a professional.<br/>Scrooge just didn't want to see anyone talking either badly about Magica, or well about the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>But finally the day of the wedding had come. Sighing, Scrooge had agreed to let Brigitta accompany the family. She was the first to arrive at the money bin to pick him up. She made a grimace as she entered Scrooge's office, where he was still working, already fully clothed. "Lammekins, what are you wearing? Are you going to the wedding dressed like that? It's embarrassing when you show up in a skirt, even if it is one of those scottish things. You would look so handsome in a tuxedo. If we leave right now, we can get one. I'll even pay. I want you to look good."</p><p>And this woman really wondered why he wasn't interested in her...</p><p>Reverently he stood up from his chair so that his whole outfit was clearly visible. He wore scottish garb from head to toe: Kilt, belt, sporran, a jacket and on his head, instead of his usual top hat, a Glengarry. "This KILT bears the colours of my clan, which I would also wear at my own wedding. I dinnae remember asking your opinion!" The thought that the only woman, he would spend his life with, would marry someone else today stung him once again.</p><p>Brigitta tried to put on an understanding smile, but inside she was annoyed. She thought his outfit was silly and wished he would look better than ever today when they appeared together at the wedding. But she had to be careful not to upset him. She would make sure that he was properly dressed when she herself stood with him in front of the altar! <br/>She herself was dressed up like a Christmas tree. Her dress was in such a light blue tone that it looked almost white. As if she was the bride herself. She wanted Scrooge's eyes to be only on her.<br/>"Of course, Lammekins, as you please. You know I'm not into tradition, I'm into fashion. I am a designer." She giggled sweetly, falsely believing Scrooge would find it cute.<br/>He just rolled his eyes. Luckily for him, the others appeared at that moment. Daisy gave him a worried look but he smiled at her reassuringly. He didn't want her to worry about him. This turn of his life he had to cope with on his own.</p><p> </p><p>With the help of their magic it had been easy for the bridal couple to get the biggest and most beautiful church of Duckburg for the celebration. The wedding ceremony itself was not held by a pastor, but by the elder witches. The church was not, as might be expected, gloomily decorated, but in natural tones. The walls were covered with evergreen plants, candles were burning everywhere and there was a pleasant smell of herbs and incense.</p><p>Scrooge liked it very much, and as much as it pained him, he was pleased that Magica was to marry in such splendour. She deserved it.<br/>Magica herself was not yet visible, of course. Only Rosolio stood at the altar with the elder witches. A pretentious smile on his face when he saw Scrooge. "Ah, Mr McDuck, what joy! Come, the front row is reserved for your family and friends. After all, my bride has caused you all much grief in the past. Celebrate with us that this will now end!"</p><p>Brigitta giggled flattered, sat down at Scrooge's right side, and without hesitation took his arm. Scrooge neither noticed this, nor had he really listened to Rosolio. His gaze wandered back again and again, to the door from which Magica had to step out later. Daisy sat down on his left and put her hand on his shoulder to show him that she would stand by him.<br/>Scrooge felt miserable. If he had not promised Magica to be here, he would have fled. But what was the use of running away? Fate would not be changed by that. The love of his life was lost for him... </p><p>Again he looked around in the beautifully decorated church. Watching Rosolio, who looked amazingly handsome in his suit. Honest excitement and joy were visible on his face. <br/>Scrooge closed his eyes for a moment. Yes, all was well as long as Magica was happy…</p><p>So he remained seated and did not notice anything around him until a murmur went through the crowd and a solemn melody was played. It was not the traditional wedding march, but it sounded just as sublime and beautiful. With his heart beating wildly, Scrooge, like all the others, turned his head back towards the gate when it opened. Suddenly it became darker in the church, and the passage was surrounded by magical spheres of light. <br/>Then Magica stepped through the door, and Scrooge's heart almost tore in his chest. </p><p>She looked simply stunning. The white tulle flattered her body and formed a phenomenal contrast to her raven black hair which was tied into an elaborate pinned up hairstyle. For a moment Scrooge was lost in a dream in which he himself stood at the altar, waiting for her, while she approached him with a gentle smile. But this would never come true.<br/>His eyes were only on her face now. For she was not wearing a veil over it. He wanted to remember her sight one last time, that he'd never forget her.<br/>As she walked past him, she turned her gaze towards him for a tiny moment. So fleeting that no one noticed, but it was enough to make his heart flutter with longing. Again he struggled with tears.</p><p>In the meantime, the three elder witches had split up. The oldest one held the ceremony, the second one had taken position not far from the groom and the last one stood in front of the now closed church door like a guard.</p><p>Suddenly Brigitta pushed him giggling as Magica stood at the altar and the ceremony began. "Look at the scrub in her hair, probably one of those witch traditions... What a shame, everything else looks so neat." Scrooge scorned that the woman dared to further mock foreign traditions. Yet his gaze involuntarily glided to Magica's hair and he faltered in his breath...</p><p>What Brigitta had described as scrub, were thistles, the traditional flower of Scotland... <br/>This coincidence threw him completely off track. The flower that represented his country, the land of the brave. The land whose traditional garb he wore at that very moment and yet he sat here like a coward and kept silent.</p><p>The ceremony continued, and Scrooge realised that the familiar question of objections would soon be asked. Even if the sermon was different from what humans knew, it was clear that this was going to be the outcome. <br/>He became nervous, and the two women beside him noticed him stiffening up. It was the last chance to confess to her how he felt about her. Surely it would not change the fact that he had lost her, but at least this burden would be taken from his heart. While he watched her he noticed that her gaze kept wandering briefly in his direction. Did she want to make sure that he was still there?</p><p>His look had to reflect his concerns, because suddenly Daisy put her hand on his. "Tell her, or you'll regret it forever." She simply said, smiling up at him. Brigitta on the other side turned pale. "Tell her what? You don't want to interrupt the ceremony, how embarrassing!"<br/>But there was no more time for Scrooge. The question arose, and while the rest of the hall remained silent, he jumped up from his seat. </p><p>"Please wait!"</p><p>Brigitta tore at him, and tried to pull him back to his seat. "Sit back down, Lammekins, everyone is staring at you! The question of objections is just an empty phrase!"</p><p>But suddenly the voice of one of the Elder witches roared through the church. "How dare you call our traditions an empty phrase, woman? This connection is not complete unless everyone who has something to say was allowed to speak!" Then the witch took a stern look at the groom who was about to open his beak in protest. "That goes for you as well, let the man speak, or what do you think you have to fear from his words?" Fearfully, Rosolio slumped down. </p><p>Now really all eyes were on Scrooge. If only he had been braver before...But he was comforted by the fact that the witches were not against him. They nodded at him encouragingly. "Speak, Scrooge McDuck."</p><p>Of course he was nervous and his heart was beating so loud that he could hardly hear his own thoughts. But then his eyes fell back on Magica, who looked at him expectantly. Suddenly he knew that he was doing the right thing. He smiled uncertainly.<br/>"I have no objections and I am sorry to interrupt the ceremony for selfish reasons. But I know if I don't speak now I'll regret it forever..." Scrooge perceived no one but Magica. His smile grew warmer. "All that matters is that you're happy, Magica. I wish you that with all my heart!" By now, tears were streaming down his cheeks. It hurt so much to give her to someone else but his words spoke honest truth.</p><p>"I love you, Magica. I've loved you for many years."</p><p>He smiled bravely. "That's all I had to say. I won't disturb the wedding anymore and leave." With one last sympathetic nod, he looked deep into Magica's eyes. Then he turned to leave the church with as much dignity as possible. He could break down crying at home, when no one would see him.<br/>But suddenly Magica's voice stopped him. </p><p>"Please wait!" </p><p>Surprised, he turned around. Magica threw aside the bouquet she had held in her hand and wanted to approach him. But Rosolio grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Where are you going, amore mio?“ There was panic in his voice. But Magica did not hesitate. "Take your hands off me, you filthy pig!" She hissed at him as she plunged her knee into his stomach. Then she cast a spell and swept him against the nearest wall. </p><p>"Don't touch me! Never dare to touch me!"</p><p>Then she turned back to Scrooge, ran towards him, and threw herself into his arms. Still completely taken by surprise, he held her close. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked in a tender voice. He was touched that she stood up to Rosolio to say goodbye to him once more. But he was surprised at the violence of her reaction.</p><p>Magica just snuggled a little closer to him and sobbed. Scrooge was startled. "What is wrong? Why are you crying, Magica?" He held her helplessly, stroking her back in an attempt to calm her. All the guests stared at them. But Scrooge did not mind creating a scandal, he cared only for the woman in his arms.</p><p>"I'm free, I'm finally free!" Magica finally sobbed. She moved away from him a little so she could look him in the eye. "Rosolio controlled me with a love spell. I…" She had to interrupt again and again because a sob escaped her. "I just didn't manage to fight it off. I could only gain control of my mind for a short time once in a while.“<br/>She raised her hands, laid them tenderly on his cheeks and stroked through his soft feathers. "But your words just now broke the spell for good!"</p><p>Scrooge's eyes widened. Lovingly, he took her hands to hold them. "I don't understand, you were really under a love spell? But I... I had already tried to rid you of such an influence..." His cheeks turned red when he remembered the "antidote". Magica smiled tenderly at him. "I know, it was one of the short moments when I thought I could shake the spell off. Whenever I thought of you or saw you, I felt free for a second, but in that special moment, I had almost succeeded." She put her arms around his neck and snuggled up close again. At once he held her tight.</p><p>"I don't know why it wasn't enough, I guess I'm just too weak..." Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked deep into his eyes.<br/>"Perhaps" Scrooge began timidly. "My feelings were not pure enough at the time. On that day I was thinking of nothing else but that I could not live without you. My heart was full of jealousy, I was selfish. Maybe that's why it didn't work. Only today, when I was ready to let you go if it meant your happiness..."</p><p>Magica smiled at him full of warmth. "Oh, Scrooge, if it was like that, I cannot blame you. I would have felt the same." Ashamed, she lowered her head. "I even manage to be jealous of Donald sometimes because you two are so close." She laughed softly with glowing cheeks. "I can't believe you really feel that way about me, I'm so happy..." <br/>Meanwhile, Scrooge's heart was beating wildly. Could it really be that she... but in that moment, she dispelled all his doubts. </p><p>"I love you, Scrooge..." </p><p>They looked tenderly at each other, and Scrooge felt a surge of complete happiness within him. Slowly, as if by themselves, their faces approached each other.</p><p>But suddenly Brigitta screamed out loud and threw herself on the unsuspecting Magica. She grabbed her by the dress and tore her away from Scrooge with such force that Magica landed painfully on the floor. Then Brigitta stood protectively before Scrooge. "Keep your hands off him, you disgusting witch! Anyone can see that he is under your spell."<br/>With a wild expression in her eyes she looked up at the altar. "You idiot, you said..." But when her eyes landed on Rosolio, she fell silent. He was paralyzed with fear as the two Elder witches secured him with their magic wands. The third one remained vigilant at the entrance.</p><p>Scrooge, who had opened his beak to give Brigitta a piece of his mind, closed it again when he felt that the situation seemed to be more than a jealousy fit from Brigitta.<br/>He pushed her aside to be at Magica's side. "Did you get hurt, mo ghaol?" He asked gently as he reached out his hand to her. Magica shook her head. "No, Brigitta just surprised me." <br/>But when she wanted to get up, she noticed that Brigitta had torn the delicate fabric Magica was wearing. The strapless dress suddenly exposed more than intended. Scrooge immediately averted his eyes, but his red cheeks proved that he had reacted a little too slowly. Embarrassed, he took off his jacket in a moment, and placed it around Magica's shoulders to cover her nakedness. </p><p>Magica's cheeks glowed too, but when she saw Scrooge's reaction she couldn't help but rejoice, and a mischievous smile lay on her lips. He seemed to like what he saw. But she made no comment on his embarrassment, and pulled his jacket a little tighter around herself.<br/>"Thank you, Scroogie..." She whispered tenderly, nestling to his chest. He put his arms around her protectively.</p><p>Brigitta's face twisted into an angry grimace, her eyes full of jealousy and hatred for Magica. She opened her beak but suddenly the voice of the Eldest witch resounded through the room again. "I think you have talked enough, human. Shut up at once!"</p><p>All three turned their eyes towards the altar, what was going on?  Rosolio suddenly seemed very small and he kept giving nervous glances to the three in the church going.<br/>The witches looked around with stern eyes to make sure that all attention was focused on them. Then they set their sights on the groom. "Rosolio Rhododendron, you presumed to subdue one of our sisters and marry her against her will. We watched you, you were clever and found a way to prevent true love from breaking the spell..." </p><p>The fear had disappeared from Rosolio's eyes and he laughed madly. "Of course I had to prevent it. Otherwise I would have accidentally broken the spell myself! But that couldn't happen as long as she still believed her heart belonged to someone else. But only I can make her happy, only I really love her!" He tried to get to Magica, but the witches held him tight.  <br/>The man disgusted Scrooge, and Magica, in his arms, trembled with rage.</p><p>"You knew it all along? But would have allowed this marriage to take place?" Scrooge flinched as Magica suddenly turned to her Teachers in anger. His eyes widened, he had not thought of that. He continued to hold Magica protectively in his arms, but fixed the witches with the same accusing look. </p><p>But the elder witches were not impressed. "Don't be so impertinent! Of course we knew it but we wanted to test you both! You Magica, if you could manage to free yourself from the spell without our help..." Their eyes fell on Rosolio. "And we wanted to give you the chance to realize your mistake. Of course we would have interrupted the ceremony in time! Unfortunately only Magica did not disappoint us. She proved that her heart is strong, and magic is used with the heart after all!"</p><p>It relieved Scrooge to hear that the witches would have not left Magica to her fate.<br/>"But... I could not have done it alone, Scrooge's words freed me..." Gratefully, Magica looked up at him before turning her gaze back to the other witches. They shook their heads "You are not listening! Rosolio had prevented this from being possible. Of course it was brave of Mr McDuck to speak so openly in this situation but you have freed yourself all by yourself. Had your heart not been so determined, his words could not have reached you!“</p><p>Sadly, Scrooge lowered his head. "So I was no help to you..." It hurt him that in the end he could only stand by helplessly. But Magica turned to him, and took his face in both hands. "What are you talking about, Scrooge? I need you to be able to be strong myself. Without you and your words, I would have had nothing to preserve me from my fate." <br/>She looked deep into his eyes. "I love you, Scrooge. Without you, my life has no meaning anymore..." </p><p>Scrooge wanted to return her affection, but then Brigitta interfered again. She slapped Magica's hands away and snarled at her. "Don't touch him, you witch!" With a wild look in her eyes, she turned to Rosolio. "It's all your fault!"</p><p>But even if Rosolio was for the most part an idiot, he was not easily intimidated by a mere human woman. He looked at her pejoratively. "My fault, pah! I have fulfilled my part of our agreement with bravura! You, however, were not able to make McDuck drink the love potion. Had he been under your spell today, he would not have spoken and Magica would now be mine!"<br/>He literally spat out the words. In his anger and disappointment he forgot his fear of the Elder Witches.</p><p>A horrified murmur went through the ranks of Scrooge's family. Daisy, who had been listening tense but quite contentedly, put her hands in front of her mouth and stared at Brigitta.<br/>Scrooge, of course, was more than disgusted and shocked by this idea. To think that he would not have been in his right mind today... <br/>But before he could vent his anger, Magica spoke up.</p><p>"What?" She proclaimed loudly, and immediately she pulled Scrooge protectively into her arms. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fixed Brigitta. "Are you insane? Love potions are not toys! If dosed incorrectly, they can cripple or even kill the victim! That's why they are so rarely used. The effort and the risk are simply too much."<br/>She turned her gaze to Rosolio, who returned it unimpressed. "And you know this..."</p><p>The man laughed scornfully. "Of course I know that, what do I care? Either way I would have reached my goal. I don't care whether that old miser falls in love with that bitch or dies, the main thing is that he would have been out of the way and you would have been free of him." All the friendly naivety that was otherwise visible in Rosolio's face had given way to ice-cold hate and jealousy. Not a spark of remorse spoke from his voice. He was convinced that he had done the right thing.</p><p>Brigitta lost her composure for a brief moment when she heard these words, but quickly recovered. "You have no right to judge me, witch. You have constantly used love potions on my Lammekins! You are the real monster here!"<br/>Now Magica became really angry. "Yes, but I am a witch and my specialty are potions! I know exactly what I am doing, I have always kept the dossis so low that the effect vanished after a few hours and Scrooge was never in danger. Besides..." </p><p>She paused for a moment and looked only at Scrooge again. He laid his hands on her shoulders and pulled her gently towards him. Brigitta's face turned red with jealousy as she watched this. </p><p>"Besides..." Magica finally went on. "Have I only ever used such potions to steal his dime, but not his heart. Even though for years I have wished for nothing more than that... It just wouldn't have been right, not what I wanted..."<br/>With sad eyes she looked at Brigitta again as she cuddled tenderly up to Scrooge. "Even if the potion had worked without any problems. Do you really think it would have made you happy to know he is only by your side because you have bewitched him?"</p><p>A trace of doubt flitted across Brigitta's face, but she stubbornly held fast to her beliefs. "It would only have been for a few days, then he would have known without magic that I am the right one for him. Just like you would have fallen for Rosolio's unconditional love!" This time, Scrooge left Magica no time to answer. While he had been annoyed in the past, but had considered Brigitta as a friend in general, his gaze was now only cold disgust.</p><p>"That's enough. By joining forces with Rosolio for this plan, you have betrayed both my trust and yourself." His eyes wandered full of love to Magica and he stroked her cheek tenderly. "But the worst thing is what you almost did to Magica. Even if I could forgive you for betraying me, I will never forget that." One last time he looked Brigitta straight in the eyes and it was clear to everyone that the woman had lost. "Get out of my life, I never want to see you again!"</p><p>Brigitta broke into tears and screamed. "This is all the fault of that disgusting witch! You'll regret it, she'll never make you happy the way I could!" But Scrooge shrugged his shoulders, unaffected. "I'll take my chances. Now get out of my sight!"</p><p>Brigitta's wild look was directed at Magica "I hate, you you've ruined everything! Why don't you just stay with your own kind?" But in the meantime Magica had had enough of being insulted without comment. She broke away from Scrooge and confronted Brigtta. With a spell, she closed the other woman's beak. Furiously, she tried to open it anyway, but it was in vain. Then Magica gave her a good kick in the butt. "I owed you that one and now try to keep your last bit of dignity and get lost!" <br/>Brigitta looked around the church with a wild look in her eyes, but everywhere she saw only horror and disgust in the eyes of the others. Furious, she finally ran out of the church. A relieved sigh went through the rows. </p><p>"Don't worry, the silent spell only lasts for an hour." Magica deadpanned with a mischievous look in Scrooge's direction. </p><p>But then she threw herself into his arms. His jacket slipped off her shoulders but she didn't care, she just wanted to be with him and forget this terrible day otherwise. "Please, I want to leave..." She pleaded, burying her head on his chest.<br/>He immediately put his arms around her protectively. "Of course, mo ghaol..." Tenderly, he buried his beak in her silky hair. "I want to be alone with you too." He kissed her head and they turned their eyes towards the Elder Witches. "May I take her away from here?" Scrooge respectfully asked. </p><p>To his surprise, the normally stern witches smiled softly."But, of course, Magica has gone through quite enough. We are proud of you, you have proven that you have true strength. And even though your heart belongs to a non-Magus, we recognise him as worthy." <br/>The witches bowed slightly to Scrooge. </p><p>Magica would have fight for her love for him to the death if the other witches had been against it. But it was a great honour that he was accepted so easily and she blushed with joy that her teachers were benevolent.<br/>„We will take care of the rest. And, of course, see that Rosolio is duly punished for his impertinence aswell!" But the latter seemed to have thrown all fear overboard and fought with the courage of despair. <br/>He looked at Magica imploringly. "You are making a mistake, amore mio. He cannot make you happy! He has no magic, he will never be able to understand you as I do. He will never love you as I do!" The last words were screamed by Rosolio, so that all the visitors of the church flinched.  <br/>Only Magica and Scrooge remained unmoved.</p><p>Magica raised her chin and looked coldly at the other witch. "How can you claim to understand me when you don't even realise that none of this matters. The only important thing is that I love him, just as he is..." With red cheeks she turned to Scrooge. "Even if he would not feel the same for me..."</p><p>"But he happens to love you just the same." Scrooge replied tenderly, caressing her beak with his. Not a kiss, just a fond touch. He lifted his jacket from the floor, and put it back around her shoulders. "Let us go." With these words he lifted her onto his arms without any problem. She immediately put her arms around his neck. "Hmmm, I could get used to this...." Both laughed happily as they laid their foreheads together.</p><p>"One more thing..." The voice of the oldest witch held them back. "Shall we make those present here forget what has happened, Mr McDuck?“<br/>Scrooge looked first at the Witch, then at Magica. "If you wish it, or if it is for your protection, of course. But if it is irrelevant to you, I have no intention of hiding my feelings for you any longer. I don't care what the people of Duckburg think about me. It was never anything good anyway." </p><p>He turned to the rows of his family and friends. "Of course I will talk to you all in peace later on, and I hope you will understand my decision." He focused a little longer on his nephews Donald and Gladstone who were sitting together and both looked like a deer in the headlights.<br/>"But I hope you understand that it is more important for me now to get Magica out of here and talk to her alone. "</p><p>Everyone looked more or less confused about the sudden events. Except for Elvira and of course, Daisy, in their faces nothing but emotion could be seen. "Don't worry, Uncle Scrooge, I'll take care of our family. Magica needs you most now." Daisy smiled kindly at the witch in Scrooge's arms, who blushed and looked back at her a little uncertain.<br/>"Thank you, lassie." With these words he indicated a slight bow to the elder witches and then left the church with his head held high and Magica on his arms.<br/>Magica could no longer say anything. She was far too moved by the wave of happiness that was flooding through her. She snuggled up to Scrooge's chest and enjoyed the feeling of his closeness. </p><p> </p><p>"May I stay with you tonight?" <br/>She whispered in his ear as she sat on his lap in the back of his limousine. <br/>Fortunately, Quackmore didn't ask any questions about the extra passenger, but a gentle smile was visible on his face as he steered his way through the streets of Duckburg. <br/>"Of course you may. I myself couldn't bear to be without you today." Scrooge caressed her beak, how he wished to kiss her. But he didn't dare to, under his butler's eyes. <br/>He wanted to be alone with her at last.</p><p>Every time Scrooge came that close, Magica hoped he would finally kiss her. She longed so much for his touch. This tender affection he gave her alone made her heart beat faster, and her body go up in flames. It drove her crazy, she wanted more. But she too preferred to be alone with him. So she just nestled herself closer to his chest and sighed happily when she felt how fast his own heart was beating as well.</p><p> </p><p>The journey to the moneybin seemed endless to her. But finally they stopped.<br/>"Do you mind if I carry you further on? I don't want to let you go..." Scrooge, timidly, buried his face in her neck.<br/>The touch made a pleasant shiver run down her back. She put one arm back around his neck and stroked the soft feathers of his sideburns with her other hand.<br/>She could hardly believe that the richest and most powerful man in the world could be so sweet and shy. That she was the one who brought these traits to light. She could spend the rest of her life in his arms. "I told you I could get used to it." She replied with a naughty smile. "Please hold me." She added tenderly. Scrooge had eyes only for the woman in his arms. Absent-mindedly, he ordered Quackmore to park the car, but never for a second turned his eyes from Magica as he carried her lovingly to the money bin and his private rooms.</p><p>After everything that had happened in the last few days, he had the feeling that he wanted to protect her. He knew that a woman like Magica did not need his protection but still. When he held her in his arms like this, with his jacket around her shoulder and in her torn wedding dress, she looked vulnerable.<br/>He carefully put her down on the floor again only when they had reached his bedroom. Regretfully he gazed at her. "I'm sorry Brigitta tore your dress. The woman freaked out just because of me… You looked beautiful in it and I'm sure it was expensive too..." </p><p>Magica had to laugh. It was so typical for him to think of money even in such a situation. But it didn't bother her, on the contrary, she was happy that he didn't pretend to her. She smiled at him because she noticed that he really blamed himself.<br/>"Don't worry about it, darling, I want to burn that dress anyway. It's just a bad memory of what almost happened to me. Besides, Rosolio paid for everything..." She added dryly. </p><p>Without letting him out of her sight, she let his jacket slip from her shoulders. Immediately his cheeks turned red again, but he held her gaze. Then she reached back to open the zipper so that the dress followed the jacket.</p><p>Now Scrooge turned his gaze away in embarrassment. But Magica laid a hand on his cheek, and commanded him to look at her.<br/>"There is no reason for you to look away, my body is meant for you alone. I want you to look at me."<br/>Scrooge's heart was pounding and his breath was heavy with nervousness. But he complied with her request and looked at her. She was so beautiful, looked so tender and soft. His hands twitched automatically in her direction. He wanted to touch her. Wanted to know if her feathers felt as inviting as they looked. But he was also afraid to harass her, after all that had happened she might not want to be touched by any man for the time being.</p><p>Magica sensed his reluctance and knew him well enough to guess what was tormenting him. So she tried to take away his concerns by speaking calmly and approaching him. "You know, I hardly had any control over myself during the whole preparation of the wedding. The dress and everything came from Rosolio, or maybe Brigitta even advised him. But I alone determined one thing." <br/>Magica reached into her hair, took out the thistles and unplugged the updo. She shook her head and her silky hair fell in gentle waves around her face. Scrooge watched her every move. She stepped even closer, and held the flower up before him. "I insisted on wearing these thistles in my hair. Of course, Rosolio had no idea what it was all about. But it was my way of holding on to my feelings for you for as long as I could. I suppose you're clear on the connection... "</p><p>In Scrooge's eyes, tears shimmered with emotion. He could not help himself. Gently, he took her face in both hands. With a deep look into her eyes, he made sure he could continue, then caught her lips in a tender kiss. It felt like he was allowed to breathe again after a long time. Magica immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Finally she was free to love him, it felt infinitely good. She never wanted to let go of him again.</p><p>She wanted his touch to erase all memories of the last days.<br/>Because even though she had always been sane enough to prevent worse from happening. She still felt dirty and disgusted at the thought that Rossolio had hugged her, touched her hair... Something that she allowed Scrooge alone.</p><p>It was as if Scrooge could sense what was going on inside her. He kissed her lips one last time, then took her tenderly in his arms and kissed her hair. "Would you like to take a bath? I'm sure after all that's happened it will do you good to wash away the bad memories. I will gladly give you something to wear from me. We left in such a hurry that I didn't even think about that you didn't have anything with you except the dress..."</p><p>He frowned at the garment in question. He picked it up from the floor and threw it outside into the hall. Quackmore would know what to do with it. Indeed, Magica felt liberated when the dress had finally disappeared from her sight. Still, she couldn't help teasing Scrooge a little. </p><p>"I gladly accept the offer, but only under one condition..." She stroked devoutly over his chest and arms. "As much as I find you attractive in your scottish garb, I want to look at you as well..." Slowly she pulled the vest from his shoulders and took off his Glengarry to be able to caress through his soft head feathers. <br/>Then she suddenly snuggled up against his chest again, unexpectedly shy. "Please don't let go of me, come with me..."<br/>At these words Scrooge became so nervous that he could hardly breathe. He tenderly put his arms around her. "If you are really sure, of course!" He finally replied. </p><p>Gratefully, she looked at him. "I couldn't be more sure. Even if it's really a shame not to see you in a kilt any more." She moved back a bit to look at him again, her cheeks turning red. "I had often imagined what you would look like in your garb.  But it looks so good on you that it exceeds all my expectations." Smiling, she looked at his face again and noticed that he seemed relieved.<br/>He smiled shyly. "You have no idea what your words mean to me, that you don't think I look… ridiculous..."</p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but then she smiled gently and kissed him. "I can imagine who is to blame for you believing that for even one second. She stroked his chest and finally put her arms around his neck. "Believe me, to see you like this is both an honour and a pleasure for me and I hope you will be proudly wear your garb aswell when we... "</p><p>She blushed and turned her head away embarrassed without speaking any further.</p><p>But Scrooge understood her no less. Again he lifted her up in his arms. "Promised..." He whispered in her ear while he buried his beak in her hair. He was dizzy with happiness, despite all that had happened today, she still wanted... They looked at each other. They hadn't said it out loud but that didn't make the promise less precious. </p><p>Infinitely happy, Magica snuggled up to his chest while Scrooge carefully carried her into the bathroom. He still felt insecure as he set her down to draw water, while she sat on the edge of the bathtub with a gentle yet mischievous look, watching him. Of course she was nervous too, but she knew exactly what she wanted and if he was too shy to take the initiative, she was not a woman who was afraid to do it herself. </p><p>She slipped from the edge and started to undo his bow tie and the buttons of his shirt. Without letting him out of her sight. She wanted to make sure that he agreed with what she was doing. No matter how much she wanted him, she never intended to force him. Scrooge's cheeks glowed with embarrassment, but his gaze grew darker and more determined. He too had held back to avoid pressuring her, but her initiative gave him security. When the buttons were undone, he stripped the shirt from his shoulders and after a moment's hesitation, let belt and kilt follow.</p><p>Magica paused to look at him. She wasn't sure what she had expected but he exceeded her wildest fantasies. Muscles were clearly visible on his chest and arms under the feathers. Now she was no longer surprised that he could easily lift her onto his arms. In her admiration she did not notice how she stared at him motionless. Until Scrooge expressed himself: "Is something wrong, mo ghaol? If you're unsure, you only need to tell me, and we'll stop."</p><p>She tore herself away from the seductive sight to look him in the eyes again, which were so tenderly directed at her that she became dizzy with happiness at the sight. She chuckled and one could hear the deep satisfaction with herself and the world from it. "No, Scroogie..." Tentatively she stroked his chest and arms, shuddering at the wonderful feeling that this touch alone gave her. "I have just admired you..." </p><p>She continued to speak as her fingers glided timidly through his silky plumage under which his muscles stretched. She wanted nothing more than to be held tenderly by these strong arms.  "I promise to tell you the truth if I ever feel uncomfortable." She kissed him tenderly, and Scrooge sank into the feeling of her soft lips on his. "I love you, Scrooge." A shy look.<br/>"I want to be closer to you."</p><p>Scrooge replied nothing, but pulled her into his arms, and pressed her close to him.The feeling of her soft, warm body against his, sent a shiver down his back. Her feathers so silky, her breasts so invitingly soft...  "I desire you too, Magica..." He whispered into her ear. "More than you can imagine." Meanwhile the tub was filled with warm water, foam bubbling on top and the pleasant scent of lavender filled the bathroom.</p><p>Satisfied with his words, she pulled him to the tub with her. As soon as he had settled down, she snuggled up with her back against him and he wrapped his arms gently around her. Tenderly he kissed her shoulders and neck. She bent her head to the side so that she could reach his neck and cheek herself and sighed contentedly. She could hardly imagine being happier than at this moment, in his arms. "I love you..." He mumbled softly between kisses and the feeling in her grew even more.</p><p>Devotedly, he began to massage shampoo into her black hair and then rinse it until it ran smooth and silky through his fingers. Meanwhile, Magica tried grimly to wash the sensation of Rosolio's unwelcome hands from her body. Sighing, she leaned back against Scrooge. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked tenderly and kissed her scalp. "Not really yet..." She turned her head so that she could look up at him, grabbed his hands and put them on her body. "Only you can fully release me, please touch me, Scrooge..."</p><p>With red cheeks he carefully started to caress her and Magica felt his hands tremble slightly. She was touched that he was so nervous, so careful, but she wanted to take away all his fear. She pressed herself a little closer to him and could feel how much he desired her. Blood shot into her cheeks of joy and embarrassment. "Hmmm, touch me more, Scroogie...it feels so good." She whispered and raised her arm backwards to stroke through the soft feathers of his sideburns. She loved that feeling.</p><p>He could not suppress a moan as she rubbed herself against him. Embarrassed that she could now feel him, but relieved that she was apparently delighted rather than frightened. His hands closed around her soft breasts and he enjoyed both the pleasurable sensation of the touch and her ecstatic moaning. Even closer she tried to cuddle up to him. <br/>Scrooge smiled affectionately, Magica was not a woman who made a secret of what she wanted. He did not stop placing tender kisses on her skin, as a hand slowly moved further down her body. Magica nestled her head under his chin. </p><p>"Yes, please..." She whispered softly. She knew she had to appear unrestrained, but she didn't care. Scrooge knew her well enough to know that great restraint was not her strength. Especially when she knew he felt the same. </p><p>Still smiling with satisfaction, he touched her at her most sensitive spot. She moaned loudly and her body reared up.<br/>It was such a wonderful sensation to feel how much he excited her. With one hand he stroked her soft bosom and played with the tender bud that was rising under his fingers.  While his other hand concentrated on penetrating her as deeply as possible to elicit more of these pleasant noises. <br/>He devotedly buried his beak in the soft feathers of her neck while she tried to push herself closer and closer to him. Her hand, which was still resting on his head, gripped his feathers searching for support.  But Scrooge felt no pain, only ecstasy.  To please her was the most beautiful thing for him, to make her forget all the suffering in his arms. </p><p>But suddenly her pleading voice sounded, not more then a tremble. "Please stop, Scrooge..."</p><p>Startled, he pulled back his hand. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you, mo ghaol?" Apologetically he embraced her gently. "I was too bold, forgive me..." But Magica turned in his arms so she could look at him and put her arms around his neck. "No, my love. You've done nothing wrong, I am sorry I frightened you." <br/>She kissed him tenderly and let herself sink onto his lap with a shy smile. "I just want..." She barely managed to look him in the eye when she spoke, so embarrassed was she. But Scrooge gazed at her so lovingly, his eyes dark with desire and feelings that she knew she was free to say anything that was on her mind.</p><p>"I don't want only your fingers, I want you all inside me before it's over..." Her cheeks reddened deeper. <br/>She snuggled up to him. Scrooge felt that she was trembling slightly from nervousness and stroked her back soothingly. His cheeks also glowed redder than ever, he had not expected them to go so far so quickly. But he could not deny that he also desired her. More than anything else. </p><p>"But... not here..." She continued softly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I want to love you, be loved by you and then fall asleep in your arms..." She stopped, laughing sheepishly. "I know I'm old-fashioned, but that's how I always imagined it." <br/>Scrooge's heart beat faster at her words. She had imagined it? Tenderly he wrapped his arms around her. "We are more alike than I already thought..." He put a hand to her cheek so that she no longer hid her face but looked into his eyes. "I am no less old-fashioned than you, if we want to call it that way. Countless nights I've imagined the same thing." </p><p>He kissed her and all his love was reflected in that touch. "From now on we have all the time in the world, we can try out everything in the future, if that's what you want aswell. But yes, for today we stand by the fact that we are old fashioned and admittedly inexperienced and stay in the comfort of the traditional." <br/>He winked at her and she laughed liberated. "I love you, Scrooge." She caressed his beak and pulled him out of the tub with her as she finally stood up. But neither wanted to separate from the other for even a moment. </p><p>They rubbed each other dry as they kissed and nuzzled again and again. Casual and carefree. A rather unknown feeling for both of them. "I have never felt so peacefull as I do now with you. I love you, Magica..." Scrooge whispered in her ear and scooped her up in his arms again to carry her into the bedroom. She put her arms around his neck and nodded contentedly. "Yes, with you I feel carefree. Without constraint..." She kissed him. "And without having to pretend..." Scrooge completed the sentence.</p><p>He carefully placed her on the bed and bent over her. "I'm so glad I don't have to deny my true feelings for you anymore." He looked at her, lying under him she looked simply beautiful. Full of trust, she gazed up at him.<br/>"I wanna touch you..." She stated, raising her arms to stroke tenderly through his sideburns. Then down his neck and across his chest. Silky and soft were his feathers, yet his body was steeled from a lifetime's work. "I like the way you feel... strong and soft at the same time."</p><p>Scrooge smiled tenderly at her "Strong enough to be your equal and protect you, soft enough to love you tenderly." He laughed sheepishly. "Cheesy, I know."<br/>Magica chuckled with bliss. "Pretty cheesy, yeah." She replied fondly. "But I like that, coming from you. " She put her arms around his neck and looked deep into his eyes. "Love me tenderly, Scrooge. Now..."</p><p>She reached out timidly and closed her hand around him. Slowly she moved it up and down as she looked into his eyes. "I want you so much, Scrooge, completely."<br/>Scrooge flinched in surprise and his cheeks glowed red with shame as her touch unexpectedly elicited a guttural groan. But he smiled gently at her. <br/>"I want you just as much..." </p><p>Yet for a moment he hesitated. "But Magica, we have no… I mean. You could..." He blushed furiously.<br/>Lovingly Magica put a finger on his lips, touched by his sense of responsibility, although she could see and feel that he could hardly think anymore because of lust. "Don't worry about that, I'm a witch. I'm protected with a spell for as long as I want to."<br/>She kissed him intimately again. "You are so sweet. I love you so much, Scrooge." With those words, she gently guided him into the right possition.</p><p>Scrooge let out a deep, contented sigh. She was so warm and soft, it felt indescribable to be united with her. But as tempting as it was to go deeper into her, he moved very cautiously. Of course, it was not lost on him that Magica's face contorted in pain for a moment.<br/>Lovingly, he stroked her face and kissed her. "Can you take it? Do you want me to stop?" With each word his lips found their way to hers again.</p><p>But Magica looked at him with mock severity and took his face in both hands. "Don't even think about it, Scrooge McDuck!" <br/>Then her expression softened again and she kissed him tenderly while stroking through his sideburns. "Please, Scrooge. Even if it's unfamiliar and a little painful for me, I want it, I want to be one with you. Don't stop now..."</p><p>"One with you..." He repeated in a dreamy voice. "That sounds as wonderful as it feels." He smiled sheepishly and caressed her beak.<br/>Magica's face glowed with joy. "I never want to have to share this romantic, tender side of you with anyone..." She murmured as she returned his caress. Scrooge looked at her with affection "You don't have to, this side of me is only for you, Magica. Just like my love and my body, as long as you want me." Carefully he began to move inside her as he felt her relax. Immediately Magica lifted her hips demandingly to take him deeper inside her. "It feels so good, Scrooge. Give me more of you!" Forgotten was the initial pain, so wonderful was it to be finally united with the man she loved. Scrooge kissed her deeply before he complied with her request.</p><p>Them being together was complete harmony. "I love you..." They both repeated over and over as they made love.</p><p> </p><p>Later, Magica snuggled contentedly in Scrooge's arms, just as she had wished. "That was wonderful, Scroogie..." She traced circles on his chest with her finger and stroked through the soft feathers. His arms closed around her a little tighter. "It was, ma ghaol." He confirmed tenderly and kissed her silky hair. "I want to be much closer to you in the future, if you want it too. But most of all, I am enjoying this here..."</p><p>Magica raised her head so that she could look at him as he spoke.</p><p>"I have dreamed so many times of just holding you gently in my arms, of kissing you, of being with you..." His cheeks turned red again with embarrassment. "Please stay with me, Magica..." He sank into her deep black eyes, which were fixed on him full of love.<br/>"Forever, Scrooge!" She answered simply and fell asleep in his arms, infinitely happy.</p><p>In the morning they had both thought their lives were destroyed forever, but now it lay before them wonderful and full of happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>